Fear (Rewritten)
by fanqueen08love
Summary: ok bear with me but this site didn't tell me I would have to copy and paste everything it left out. God I'm hungry. k read inside I promise this is good. and worth the wait. so same summary as the last one. bear with me I'm new to this. READ AUTHOR NOTE!Rated T for minor swearing plus I'm paranoid. Warning: A/U and Characters may be OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok so this is of course one of those many Chaos stories where he gets betrayed and runs away only to be saved by Chaos. Now there's some news at the bottom and I need to know if yall want me to write long stories that are 3,500 or more words than give me a break cause that will take me about three days maybe more to write. I'm also gonna start another story that is a crossover of twilight and Percy Jackson. Most of the stories I post are gonna contain Percy Jackson. So yea there's a heads up for ya. Yea I know semi sucky author but hey if you are an author too then you understand what I'm getting at. **

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Hermes: Can I do it?**

**Me: No!**

**Percy: Can I?**

**Me: NO!**

**Nico: What about me?**

**Me: NOOO! You're gay Nico so shut up!**

**Nico: I'M NOT GAY!**

**Jaden: Dude everyone hates to hear but rick did say you were. Now can we all stop fighting I want to hear the story already so I can hear my part.**

**Me: Fine Jaden do the disclaimer.**

**Jaden: With pleasure. Fangirl0804love doesn't own anything but the plot and me.**

**Me: I want coke.**

**Jaden: Nico go get her a soda and let's get on with the story.**

**Me: OK! *sips Coke happily***

**Nico: I should get a pay raise**

**Me: You are not getting paid Nico.**

**Nico: why not?**

**Jaden: CAN WE PLEASE GET ON WITH THE STORY I'M PRETTY SURE THE READERS DON'T WANT TO READ THIS POINTLESS JIBBER-JABBER AND JUST WANT TO READ THE STORY!?**

**Me: ok Mr. Bossy pants gods you can probably hear all the way to Tartarus**

**Nico: am I going to be in this story?**

**Me: Maybe *smiles evilly***

**Nico:*shivers* get on with the story now please you are creeping me out.**

Fear's POV

Chaos mortals are so dense. I have been chasing this criminal for a week already. I didn't mind that much because the chase excites me. The man has been running he thinks he will finally be safe in this warehouse. As if.

Name's Fear, Son of Chaos, second most powerful being in the world after Chaos of course. I used to be Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, and one of the seven. This of course was before Chaos saved me. Seems like it was just yesterday that I was in the dreaded camp full of backstabbing campers. I save them all, than they trade me for my half-brother Steven. All he did was kill a hellhound for gods' sake!

***FLASHBACK***

_I had gone to visit my mom and Paul for a few days. My anniversary/birthday was coming up soon. I had finally got back home from my quest to prove myself to Athena. I had done all of Hercules's 12 labors. I had got Hephaestus to make me an engagement ring for Annabeth. It was silver with an owl made of emeralds and the eyes made of celestial bronze._

_I was walking to the beach to meet Annabeth so I could propose to my Wise Girl. When I was close I heard a giggle that sounded very much like my Wise Girl's giggle. Then I heard my half-brother's voice say "Why are you with that coward that can't protect you from anything at all? He's not even here all the time like I am." I wanted to punch him, but I felt bad for whoever he was dissing. Then the girl replied and I know that voice anywhere, "I don't know Steven, I mean he is nothing compared to you." It was my Wise Girl. I stormed out and made a huge wave crash down onto them. When they saw it was me they were surprised. I threw the ring at them and left so pissed I never wanted to see them again._

_I ran to my cabin and packed all my stuff into a bag that was charmed to fit everything and be as light as a feather. I got a piece of paper and wrote a letter that I left on the ping pong table in the Big House. I walked away and went to live in the streets of New York._

_I would start getting demigods that I escort to camp again I would let them walk across the border. I remembered all their names and everything about them that they tell me or that I could tell. They always asked who they should say brought them to camp and I would answer "A person who used to stay at this camp but left for personal reasons." _

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

After three months on my own, Chaos came to me.

*FLASHBACK*

_A black portal appeared and a man stepped out. I immediately brought out riptide and got ready to fight if I had to. However he spoke and told me, "Hello Perseus Jackson, I am Chaos, Creator of the universe, God of the Void and I wish to also become your new father if you would like that." I thought about it for a few seconds and then said "Ok on one condition. We change my name and alter my looks. I wish to no longer be known as Perseus Jackson." Chaos smiled and answered, "Ok what do you think of the name Fear, hair color maroon with black streaks and your eye color can be changed to blood red?" I agreed and left to the void with Chaos leaving Riptide behind but being promised that he would give me an even better weapon._

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

It's been five thousand years since I left that wretched planet and came to the Void. I have trained and Chaos has made me more powerful that those weak gods that live on Earth and probably talk shit about me. I am known across the universe as Fear, Chaos's son/assassin/second most powerful being in the universe. I'm in an elite group of soldiers called Chaos's Demons. I'm also the commander of this group and his army. I train with my new sword and powers. My swords name is Θάνατος, or death, it's a pure black sword made out of Chaos' power and hardened into a blade that can kill even immortals.

But more pressing matters are to talk about what I'm doing this precise moment (I know what you're thinking when seaweed brain started using fancy words and sound so smart?) Anyway the coward of a leader was locked up and thought I wouldn't be able to get to him. They don't call me an assassin for nothing though.

I walked up to the door and knew it had three locks and there was a dresser to prevent it from opening. I put my hand under the door and used the air and wind to make an invisible carrier. I then stood up and touched my hand to the knob. Immediately the three locks undid themselves and the carrier slowly pushed the dresser out of the way.

I walk in and the first thing I see is the tyrant cowering in the corner with his golden robes covering his body. I can tell just looking that this robe has fiber to protect his back from weapons. I put my sword away and take out my bow. I shoot it so it turns him around to face me. I take my hood off and reveal my maroon hair with its black streaks that now also have sea-green streaks as well that fall into my eyes that are red with black specks. I'm wearing black combat boots, a black long sleeve t-shirt, baggy black pants. I also have a cloak that has a hood on it with magic so you cannot see any part of my face higher than my mouth.

The tyrant sees me and starts to beg for his life. "Oh Fear son of Chaos please spare me, I haven't done anything wrong I promise." "Oh you think I don't know about all your killings and every wrong doing you have done?" I put away my bow and took out my sword. He looked like he was about piss in his pants. I smiled cruelly and laughed that maniacal laugh that just scared him more.

"M-m-m-my l-l-l-lo-lo-or-or-ord p-p-ple-please d-d-d-don't k-k-k-kill m-m-me." I loved when my prey pleaded thinking I would actually spare them. AS IF! I held my sword to his throat and his eyes widen. 'He finally accepts his fate,' I thought as he gulps and closes his eyes. I smile more than I slowly cut into his neck. The blood comes out and seeps onto the floor.

I get bored with him since all he is doing is flinching so I pull my sword away and stab it into his heart. I walk off, his head on the floor the light gone from his eyes. I want to get home so I decide to vapor travel to my ship. Once I get there thee computer greets me.

"Lord Fear are you ready to depart?"  
"Yes I am Bessie. Set course for the home planet, I'm going to take a nap and clean up."

"Yes my lord."

"Please do not call me that. Just Fear will be perfectly fine."

"Yes Fear."

"What is our ETA?"

"ETA is 3 hours. Oh and sir"

"What is it Bess?"

"Sir we will be passing through Section 1 and stop at the base on mars for quick repairs."

"How long till we get there Bess?"

"ETA to Mars base is estimated to be 1 hour. Repairs will take 15 minutes."

"Then we will be on our way home?"

"Yes sir we will."

"Ok than I will call Chaos and talk to him before I go to sleep. Please leave me alone and I will awake when we are close to the home."

"Yes my lord."

I proceeded to my room on the ship and pushed a button on my watch. A minute later Chaos appeared as a hologram. I informed him my mission was a success and that I was coming home after the repairs were made. He told me to be careful and not to accidently destroy a planet. I laughed and promised I wouldn't and then hung up. I showered and laid down so I could rest before I got home.

When I awoke I asked Bess where we were.

"We are nearing our home Fear."

"Thanks Bess."

"You're welcome Fear."

I looked out the window and saw we were nearing the Void. I got up and got dressed. A minute later Chaos called me. "Fear when you get here go to the conference room we are going to have a meeting with all Commanders."

"Ok my lord."

"Fear what have I told you about calling me lord?"

I chuckled and replied, "Sorry father."

"One more thing Perseus."

"What is it?" I was scared because he only called me by my real name if something bad was about to happen. I said goodbye telling him to tell me when I got there and he stayed quiet and said he would.

***3 hours later***

I arrived at the Void and soon as I got off the ship, I ran to the conference room. I'm going to describe the room to you so you can get the point. First it's a simple circular room and in the center is a round table. At one head is a giant black chair. Next to it is a smaller red, black, sea-green, and white chair. The rest of the chairs are all the same size but are a rainbow of colors. There is twenty-seven different chairs all different colors. The ceiling was black and there were many different astronomical objects moving on it.

After I arrived chaos came in. After him were all the twenty-two commanders of Chaos' Army. They were people form either that particular galaxy there section protected (that's eleven of them) and the rest were heroes of the old and some heroes from my day. All of them knew each other, but none knew me. Well scratch that they knew me as 'Fear the son of Chaos/assassin/second most powerful being in the universe.' Also their leader who they take orders from half the time. The commanders were the following- Luke: Scar, Zoe: Night, Bianca: Butterfly, Silena: Selene, Beckendorf: Fire, and then there were Orion-Hunter, Achilles-Envy, Perseus-Bolt (the original one), Ethan: Balance, Michael: Arrow, Castor: Party, Lee: L, Calypso: Kalie, Odysseus: Lyre. The rest of the Commanders came from all over the universe. Their names were Coriander, Novella, Karelia, Tyanweol (he's a guy), Heckoraa (another guy), Astoria, and Tauruso (a guy). I almost forgot the name of my second in command name is Jaden. He had no code name because he didn't need one.

So everyone came in and sat down and started to catch up with the Commanders sitting close to them. Chaos sighed and said, "Fear please stop hiding." I came out of the shadows and scared all my commanders except Jaden who laughed. I mean I probably would have been scared to because no one has ever seen me Fear play a prank or anything except for Chaos and Jaden. I have always been a cold-hearted assassin to the soldiers for meetings or when I come back from a mission. So I walked out and glided to my miniature throne. Chaos sighed again but this time had a smile on his face. "Fear I need to issue out a new mission and this one is for all the Commanders and the Demons and Sections 1-5." "Father why so many?" The other Commanders had gone silent. Jaden was looking like he was prepared to calm me down if needed. Chaos sighed but this one was of tiredness. "My daughter Gaea is rising with the titan Kronos and my son Erebus." "Father…" "Yes Fear that means you're going to Earth." "Father I will only accept on one condition." "Which is?" "I don't reveal who I am to anyone on that wretched planet." "OK my son you don't have to." "Nice talk Father now may I be excused?" "Yes you may. Meeting dismissed. Everyone leave and prepare for departure tomorrow at noon."

Jaden came to my room and looked at me. "Percy…." "Jaden I left that planet because everyone there betrayed me. They did the stay thing to all the others Commanders that come from when I was there." "Percy stay calm please we don't want a planet to blow up." I howled with laughter remembering one time when I got mad and blew up two planets that did not (thank Chaos!) have life on it.

TIME SKIP!

All the soldiers were boarding the ship and Jaden and I were supervising when Father called me and Jaden to his office telepathically. We glanced at each other than we teleported to his doors and knocked (what can I say we like to be polite sometimes). He said "Come in boys." We walked in and saw him leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. "Father?" "Boys I haven't told the Olympians yet about offering our assistance to them so you two will go with me to crash there meeting." "Yes sir," Jaden so formal replied. "One more thing, Percy this meeting is to discuss if anyone has seen you." My eyebrow raised. "Percy its august 18. They do this annually requested by a few of the Olympians." My eyebrow raised higher. "Which ones?" I wondered out loud. "Oh just Hades, Hestia, Artemis, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Persephone." "Oh." "So c'mon boys lets bras the meeting."

A portal opened to Olympus and we walked through. I had a hood up and stopped before we walked in. "Father Can we make a big entrance scene?" He and Jaden howled with laughter and I took that as a yes. Chaos put hooded cloaks on him and Jaden than continued to walk forward.

We were at the doors of the throne room in no time. Chaos whispered to me and Jaden, "Ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be Dad." He threw the doors open and we waltzed in to stand in the middle of the throne room. Since no one could see my eyes I looked in front of me and saw that Hades and Hestia had their own thrones. I also realized everyone was staring at us.

Zeus POV

TIME SKIP BACK!

"We are having our annual meeting today for Perseus Jackson," said my beautiful wife Hera. "Oh well I don't feel like I can even do that meeting knowing we might never find him." "Zeus what do you mean?" "Well Hera I need a good reason to get out of bed you know." "Oh is that so?" She was smiling playfully and probably knew what I was getting at. I think I almost had her but than before we could have any _fun _she got up and looked serious. "Zeus not that I don't want to have fun in bed with you but we got work to do plus we have that meeting so get up and get ready." I pouted like a child and she laughed and left to go take care of her work before the meeting began. I just got up and put on a suit and walked out to the throne room. _Just a stroll through Olympus before the meeting, _I thought. You see I may have never really shown it but Percy Jackson was really a great kid and he deserved to be happy. I thought him and the Annabeth girl were going to get married and be together forever but then Poseidon and that sea scum Steven just had to ruin his life five thousand years ago. I know almost all of the gods and goddesses think the same because more than half of them begged me to do these meetings. I agreed and said we would do it once a year on his birthday August 18.

Before I started this meeting I knew I had to check on the different enemies of Olympus to make sure we were safe. I knew also we couldn't hold them off if they came back without Percy. I was checking them all when I got more and more scared I had jinxed myself. THEY WERE ALL COMING BACK AND WERE JOINING FORCES! I knew I had to tell the other gods. I decided I would tell them later today at the meeting.

TIME SKIP!

I walked into the throne room and sat in my throne letting some power seep into it calling everyone to tell them it was time. Once I did Hera flashed in and sat in her throne. Then came Hades and Demeter and Persephone. After them came Hestia and Ares and Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Then came Apollo and Hermes. The sea scum Poseidon came next. After him came Artemis and her hunters. Then came Dionysus and the campers. The immortal campers were not here yet and so while we were waiting the minor gods and goddesses flashed in than came the immortal campers. "Finally," I muttered. I stood after five minutes and everyone stopped talking. "This meeting to find Perseus Jackson has now begun. As always Hades first. Brother is he in your realm?" I sat down and looked towards Hades, who looked paler than usual and shook his head. I knew everyone was hopeful than because the hearth picked up a little. I than knew I had to tell everyone of our threat so I took a deep breath said, "Ok so now I have some news to tell everyone. I know this is a meeting dedicated to finding Perseus Jackson but well let's just say that Gaea and the titans are rising and joining forces to take us down. Yes we are strong but I believe we won't be able to take them down and survive." Everyone was shocked and then arguing broke out with Ares and Athena fighting about who could help us more. Hestia was sad and looking down. Artemis and Aphrodite were fighting about what would make us stronger. Hephaestus was fighting with Apollo and Hermes about something and needless to say Hera was mad at me for not making sure that this happened and Hades was arguing with Poseidon about who would most likely save our butts with reinforcements.

While we were acting like children the doors swung opened and three hooded figures walked in. We all stopped bickering and looked at them. I stood up and yelled, "Who are you to interrupt a meeting of the gods?!" the one in the middle pulled his hood down and said, "Oh my poor thing doesn't recognize me. Such a shame right Fear?" the hooded figure to his right grunted in agreement. "Who are you?" "My dear child I am Chaos creator of the universe and most powerful being in the said universe." Athena spoke next saying, "You can't be Chaos he faded years ago."

Fear's POV

Athena spoke and said, "You can't be Chaos he faded years ago." She seemed smug to prove Father wrong. I wanted to say something but Father beat me to it. "Would you like me to prove it to you Athena?" she seemed surprised at his response and nodded slightly yes. So Father spread his arms open and the room went black and was lit by stars and Supernovas and in the middle of the room was a black hole. Everyone was scared and looking around. I _almost _laughed

at their faces but held my tongue because it wasn't time for me to speak yet.

Once Chaos knew that he had proven himself he clapped his hands together making everything return to normal. Hera spoke up and said, "Who are your companions you have there with you Lord Chaos?" Father looked at me and Jaden I knew he wanted me to pull my hood down to show off a little and said the same to Jaden. Well it was more of a little signal, but still we understood and I thought of my jet black hair turning maroon with the green and black streaks. My eyes turning maroon with flecks of black and green and my skin getting a nice tan color to it. Then I lifted my hands and pulled down my hood and stepped forward with confidence. I made sure that I was calm and said, "Name is Fear. I'm Chaos' son. I'm also his personal assassin and Commander of his army." Everyone gasped and I smirked and continued. "I'm also the Commander of the elite of the elite called Chaos' Demons." Jaden took a breath and lowered his hood and everyone saw his snow white hair was jet black and his eyes were sea green. He looked like what I do when I get angry and return to my original looks. I snickered and he gave a lopsided grin that I practically invented. Then Annabeth looked at Jaden and yelled, "PERCY!?" Jaden busted out laughing and snapped his fingers and changed to his normal looks of snow white hair and white eyes that had flecks of silver.

Chaos smiled and Jaden introduced himself, "Name is Jaden. Best friend of Fear, Lieutenant of the army and member of Chaos' Demons. Also third, most powerful being in the universe and ex prince of an ice planet in sector 10." Chaos smiled and said, "My forces will be arriving at your Camp in an hour. Fear put your hood up I know how you hate keeping your emotions at bay to maintain these fake looks so please don't strain yourself. Don't blow up anything please son?" I sighed and pulled my hood up allowing the magic to leave my looks so my eyes went sea green with maroon and black specks, my hair turning jet black with maroon and sea green streaks. "Ok Father I promise not to blow anything up." Then I flashed Jaden and I to half-blood hill and walked to the cabins. Everyone was staring at Jaden and me. When we found an empty spot I raised a cabin out of the ground and made sure it was enchanted so it could fit everyone who was coming.

**Ok not gonna lie to yall but I might take a week or more to update. I am a freshman in high school so who knows how long it will take for me to get the next chapter up. I won't make promises to yall. By the way tell me do you want this should be:**

**-Percy/Zoe**

**-Percy/Bianca**

**-Percy/Calypso**

**-Percy/OC**

**And if yall want an OC in here than fill out this form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Group (Chaos' Army/Camper/Enemy):**

**Parent:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Looks:**

**Brave, Loyal, Smart, Cold, Joker with something hidden, etc.:**

**Anyway thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW**

**Love yall already. Peace out till next time**

**~fangirl0804love**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Back so soon yay! Ok so I hope I get somewhere with this story soon. All I want to say is I got on review that was actually good and I got one follow?! Where is the love guys?**

**Nico: Am I going to be in this chapter?**

**Jaden: Really Nico that's what you say?**

**Nico: I want to know. She isn't allowing me to see her other story she is writing.**

**Jaden: Maybe she doesn't want to deal with your gayness…**

**Nico: I'M NOT GAY!**

**Jaden: Whatever I'm gonna do the disclaimer**

**Me: No!**

**Jaden: Whose gonna do it then?**

**Me: Butterfly**

**Bianca: Luce doesn't own Percy Jackson and Co. she only owns the plot and any OCs**

**Me: Now time for a quest…..LEO!**

**Leo: Someone want to join team Leo?**

**Me: I issue you a quest to get me some coke. PRONTO!**

**Leo: Can I get a prize for this?**

**Me: I'll make a STORY about YOU getting a GIRLFRIEND**

**Leo: Quest for some coke here I come.**

**Travis: Will I **

**Conner: Be in**

**The Stoll brothers: this story?**

**Me: Get me some food and you might**

**Jaden: Luce don't take advantage of people**

**Me: I will do what I want**

**Jaden: I tried**

**Nico: When do I come out in this story?**

**Me: Soon as I get some coke and food**

**Percy: Will it be blue?**

**Me: I don't know**

**Jaden: JUST START THE STORY ALREADY!**

Jaden's POV

We were outside of the cabin made for those coming. I knew most of the Commanders had bad memories here as well as most of our demigod soldiers. Oh well it was only until the War was won. I prayed to Chaos that there would be no fights breaking out.

Fear seemed like he was going to explode. I knew Chaos wanted to tell Fear what really happened with Annabeth and the Camp but with the state Fear is in I think he probably should wait to tell him. I still remember the day that Chaos first brought him.

*FLASHBACK*

_Soldiers were training in all parts of the arena. The Army of Chaos was just soldiers who took orders from Chaos to help get rulers who did a good job to stay on top or help get the bad ones killed. We knew we needed a more organized structure. Chaos just told everyone that we had to wait. This one day however while everyone practiced a black portal opened and out stepped Chaos and a boy who looked 18. The boy looked nervous and Chaos smiled at him. Everyone bowed and Chaos laughed and said, "Soldiers please raise, you know how I hate formalities. Anyway please meet my son Fear. He is going to be my personal assassin to take down leaders that don't deserve the title of leader and yet there is no rebellion. He is also going to be your new Commander of the Army. Please introduce yourself to him. He needs to organize this Army after all." With that note Chaos left, and everyone went to greet Fear. Everyone except for me. I mean yes I would love to be a Commander but I want to start off at the bottom and gain experience._

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Well after that day ended Fear was always crowded but I knew he hated the attention I mean the way he would constantly be in Chaos' office just to escape the girls? That was hilarious. I also remembered the day I became a Commander.

*FLASHBACK*

_I knocked on the door to Chaos' office having no idea what he was going to say. Needless to say I'm VERY nervous! Chaos calls me in. "Jaden I would like you to meet Perseus Jackson, or Fear." "I already know of him Chaos." "Yet you haven't formally been introduced." "I felt it best that I stay a plain soldier and work my way up to a position I truly deserve." Chaos smiled at my answer and replied, "Jaden you are humble and nice but you can be a ruthless killer in battle. Fear has seen this and has requested you to become his second in command." "Lord Chaos this is an honor but…." Fear who had been quiet this whole time than spoke up "Jaden please step forward so I can show you my past and you can understand why I have chosen you." I tentatively took a step forward and he did a move I had seen in some earth movie I remember as Star Trek. (The other soldiers forced me to watch it.) _

_After I had seen his life when he didn't know he was a demigod, to his first quest, to the sea of monsters and then the titans curse, the battle of the labyrinth and the titan war. I saw his time in Camp Jupiter with Hazel and Frank and I saw the battle there. I saw him become Praetor of Rome and the incident of the possession of Leo Valdez. I saw the Giant War where he was able to keep everyone from dying and win the war with the help of the other seven and then him return to Olympus and ask to talk to Athena alone. I saw the betrayal and pain and knew I had to become a friend to this guy. _

_I stepped away and looked at Chaos. I knew what I had to say and do. "Chaos can I have a word privately with you?" He nodded and Fear left. "Why did they do that to him after all he had done to help them?" Chaos grimace and looked away. He walked to a door and simply said, "Come and I will show you the truth."_

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

I looked at the inside of the cabin and saw it was a big room that had a section where you could eat, play games, watch TV or movies, and an mini arena. There were three halls one for males, one for females, and one for the Commanders. It was good enough for everyone who was coming.

Fear and I walked outside of the cabin and saw a group of people who had their arms crossed and were going to leave soon. I saw the leader was the Annabeth girl that had hurt Fear. Chaos it's been five thousand year and he still had a grudge. He took his anger out in his victims. I knew him. He only enjoyed the chase and had those suspense killings because he pictured it was the ones who had hurt him. The girl walked up and said, "There is going to be a Cabin counselor meeting soon. You have to be there." Fear was shaking with anger so I answered for him, "Tell whoever is in charge that we will have to delay the meeting for an hour because our commanders are coming and we won't hold a meeting without them." She got pissed and walked away.

TIME SKIP AN HOUR!

Fear's POV

Sometimes I know my anger is just terrible. I mean seriously it's bad enough coming back to this planet but helping them, Chaos no! Jaden though always was able to stop me from getting into a fight. Too bad he couldn't control my anger at the time of the two planets blowing up. You see that was just that a prisoner had escaped and raped one of our soldiers.

I wanted to kill him but Jaden and Chaos were in my way. I had still been getting used to my powers. Anyway I got angry and I made a face like I was constipated and then well steam came out of my ears and there was popping noise.

I blew up two planets that had no life (well there was a hostile group on one that was planning on taking over that galaxy.) so it was an inside joke between Chaos, Jaden and I about how I must definitely be a deadly assassin.

I thought of this and laughed. Jaden looked at me and then cracked up too. We walked to the top of half-blood hill and looked up awaiting our troop's arrival. I can't believe all my friends that had died in the Wars came back. Well the giant war victims were divided into the troops and Titan war victims or anyone I had thought was someone who could be trusted became a Commander.

**(A/N I will now introduce all the Commanders. Sorry if a certain line is used a lot but I am lazy so there!)**

I had an organized Army now than when I had found it. At the top was Chaos, he was of course our leader who kept on eye on all twenty-one commanders' sectors. After Chaos was I, I gave the orders from Chaos to my second in command or straight to that Commander myself, depending on how urgent it was. I also took out rulers who abused their power but were not being fought back. After I was Jaden, he takes simple missions to check in on new leaders the Army put in power. He also gives out orders to the Commanders and trains with new soldiers and examines them to decide which sector to be put into. After Jaden was the Commander for Sector 1, this Commander had to watch over the Milky Way Galaxy, the Andromeda Galaxy, and a few other minor galaxies in that general area. I chose Luke, or I mean Scar, for this position because I knew he wanted to keep an eye out for the family he betrayed. Thalia and Annabeth. Well not so much Annabeth once he heard what happened to me and her. After Scar was the Commander for Sector 2, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Zoe, or I mean Night, because she was a strong independent women and these galaxies only respected women. No joke, all leaders or people in charge were women. Zoe loved her job, err I mean Night. After Night was the Commander for Sector 3, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Bianca, or Butterfly, because these galaxies were all for children in charge. They valued family and kids which is if you think about it a good reason to choose a young girl to watch over them. Butterfly was in love with that Sector. After Butterfly was the Commander for Sector 4, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Silena, or um Selene, because these galaxies focused on love and looking at the inner beauty before judging. You got to admit that no other person could better handle the job. After Selene was the Commander for Sector 5, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Beckendorf, well um Fire, mostly because those galaxies were democracies where people built weapons for the Army or they made anything they could to contribute to us. Sector 5 was nice like Beckendorf. After Fire was the Commander for Sector 6, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Orion, Hunter, because that area was dedicated to hunting. What more could be said? After Hunter was the Commander for Sector 7, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Achilles, Envy, because they all seemed to heave to the curse of Achilles. I don't know how but they do. So I put him there because he know a lot about the curse stuff. After Envy was the Commander for Sector 8, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose the original Perseus, or Bolt, because well honestly I just let Chaos decide and I had no say but other than he was someone who had good luck in life. After Bolt was the Commander for Sector 9, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Ethan, or Balance because though people always were going an eye for an eye. So yea I put the Nemesis son in charge of that area.

After Balance was the Commander for Sector 10, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Michael, or Arrow, because well archery dude takes care of archery people. After Arrow was the Commander for Sector 11, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Castor, or Party, because those people loooove to party. I just had no one else who could take all the party. After Party was the Commander for Sector 12, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Lee, or L, because a healer has to handle the place where all our medicine comes from. After L was the Commander for Sector 13, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Calypso, or Kalie, because we needed someone who loved but never got the guy she loved. After Kalie was the Commander for Sector 14, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Odysseus, or Lyre, because that area is mostly people who would do anything for the love of their life.

After Lyre was the Commander for Sector 15, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Coriander because she came from a planet there where people were always cooking. That Sector made the food for the Army. After Coriander was the Commander for Sector 16, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Novella because she was really smart and well that area is where most of our smartest warriors come from. Our strategists came from those galaxies. After Novella was the Commander for Sector 17, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Karelia because those galaxies had people who could shape shift and as she is our best shape shifter I the entire Army. No one else could be able to train all Shape shifters in the Army. After Karelia was the Commander for Sector 18, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Tyanweol because he seemed like a good person from there who knew how to handle those galaxies. The people there were religious freaks! I don't understand it half the time… Anyhow after Tyanweol was the Commander for Sector 19, this Commander had to watch over a few galaxies in that general area. I chose Heckoraa because that kid is a good fighter and he had those scary shadowy spirit and well those galaxies were more kind of like that. It's Children of Hades paradise. The last two Commanders are for Sector 20 and 21.

For Sector 20 I chose Astoria because she had her elemental powers in check. That particular area of galaxies had power over a different element. Astoria had all elements under her power so pretty obvious choice. Sector 21 had originally been under Jaden's watch because we couldn't find the right person. When we found Tauruso we had almost given up. You see those galaxies could never get along with each other. We needed someone who could be diplomatically persuasive, smart, and someone who knew the cost of the wrong person in power. Tauruso had all of this.

After the Commanders were their Second in Command. Than it was all the soldiers in that sector. We had 10k soldiers in one Sector. All soldiers were trained in their specialized sections and upheld three values: Bravery, Loyalty, and Humility.

The ships arrived and all the soldiers came out. After them came the Second in Commands. I watched them all come out and salute Jaden and me. The Commanders came out and stood before us with their cloaks and hoods up. The campers were staring and the immortal campers were unsure.

Chiron came up and said to me, "Now that your Commanders are here, may we now have a council meeting?" "Well since you asked so nicely…" Jaden rolled his eyes at my reply and turned to the Commanders, "Dismiss the troops to the cabin and come to this Big House so the meeting can start."

The Commanders dismissed the soldiers and walked toward the Big House with Jaden and me. When we got there all the cabin leaders were there and the immortal campers. We took our seats and they all looked at us well our hoods, the she devil stood up and spoke, "Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and I along with some of my friends are the immortal cabin leaders from our time. We fought in the Titan and/or Giant War. We are unsure why Chaos would want to help us instead of Gaea and them because she is his daughter. Not that we aren't happy," just than my idiot of a half-brother spoke up, "We don't really need you guys since we got me and I'm the best fighter here." He was looking a little too smug there. Before I could do anything, Nico di Angelo threw him against the wall and gave him a death glare that made everyone but the Commanders, Jaden and I flinch.

Nico's POV

I have had enough of Steven. He always walks around on this day asking everyone why we care about finding Percy when we have him. I wish I could send him to Tartarus. I can't believe the way we all tossed Percy aside. I mean I wasn't at camp a lot because Dad needed help and I had to help. Hazel and Frank wished they had stayed behind. Jason and Reyna know there was nothing they could change to help. Leo, Piper, Thalia, the Stoll's, Katie, Clarisse, Nyssa, Clovis, Butch, Will, and Lou all felt bad for believing things. Annabeth was complicated… she felt bad for leaving him for Steven but then again he left without a single word.

Fear's POV

I wonder if they ever found my letter. Anyway Nico got off of Steven and Annabeth said, "We have one quick off topic question to ask." Annabeth took a deep breath and said some words that made my heart hurt, "Have you seen a guy named Perseus Jackson?" The Commanders looked at me and Jaden. Than Novella spoke, "None of us have seen him but we have all heard a legend about him." "What's your name and how does the legend go?" Novella took a breath and said, "I'm Novella the Commander for the 16th Sector. The legend is that when Fear became Commander and was figuring out how he was to organize the Army, a boy came to him and said that the Army of Chaos had to uphold a value for all soldiers. The first value is Bravery. A soldier must face each battle knowing that not all will survive but be brave enough to fight till the end. Bravery when you are on planets, when there is no hope you must have bravery and courage which with the other values bring hope to every situation." Scar took over there. "I'm Scar the Commander for the 1st Sector. The legend continues that the next time the boy came, he said the Army of Chaos needed another value. The second value is Loyalty. A soldier must be loyal to Chaos, Fear, Jaden, the Commander for their Sector, the Second in Command of their Sector, the other Commanders for the other Sectors, the other Second in Commands, and all other soldiers. The soldier must be loyal to the cause of the Army." I was impressed with what they were doing. Jaden cleared his throat and said, "I'm Jaden, Second in Command for the whole Army. The legend is something I tell our recruits the story of Perseus Jackson, the mysterious boy that gave Fear our values. The third value is Humility. Percy came to Fear and I one day and said our other two values were amazingly helping our Army do better. He told us that our Army has had many victories now but we have our own value we never even realized. He told us we had to realize what this other value we subconsciously created in our Army without even realizing it. He then vanished and we than observed our army and saw that our soldiers had subconsciously created a third value of humility. The soldiers didn't walk around all mighty but instead walked around as if they were just a random person. He appeared in a dream to all Commanders, the Second in Command of each Sector, and to Fear and I telling us that these values were going to do the army well. To each person he visited he gave them personal values for their sector.

**Ok I have to stop it here because I feel like I could do some drama in the next chapter. And again I repeat go to my profile and vote for who should be with Percy/Fear.**

**Nico: I'm happy**

**Me: your part was short**

**Nico: I still got my own POV and I'm in the story now (:**

**Jaden: *hits Nico on head* shut up gay boy**

**Nico: I'M NOT GAY!**

**Jaden: it says so in the fine print**

**Nico: so it doesn't matter I'm not gay so there**

**Me: Coke!**

**Jaden: Nico get her**

**Nico: I'm not getting near that thing**

**Jaden: fine I'll get her and you get a coke for her**

**Nico: fine I guess**

**Jaden: on behalf of Luce…. REVIEW&FOLLOW&FAVORITE**

**Me: Peace out love yall**

**~fangirl0804love**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SO SO SORRY TO READERS BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND LOST ALL INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY. I WILL PUT THIS STORY ON HIATUS FOR YOU THOUGH!**

**I just need time to get inspired again. I also have other stories that I want to do. So those will be done first and completed and I should be here again as soon as possible.**

**peace out/love y'all**

**-fanqueen08love**


End file.
